Mi recuerdo de amor
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: espero que les guste mi siguiente fic donde el tema principal es de que Azul pierde la memoria bueno, no por completo si no no recuerda que es novia de Serio!


**espero que les guste mi fic de repente se me ocurrió de que pasaría si Azul no recordara que es novia de Serio? como lo trataría? como lo podría recordar su noviazgo Azul? descubranlo en le siguiente fic XD**

**MI RECUERDO DE AMOR**

Era un día común en Nova Nizza los combo niños estaban en clase con la señorita Soledad, ella hablaba sobre la memoria como tema

**Flash Back **

Gómez date prisa y libera al divino!!!!*le decía como orden Diadoro a Gómez*

No se desespere jefe, este divino es poderoso por que puede llevarse a las personas al mundo divino, así que debemos tener mucho cuidado con él*le decía lanzando un rayo laser al mural que se encontraba en una cueva*

Soy poderoso!!!!*dijo el divino*

Sí, si sabemos que eres poderoso pero como te llamas*le dijo Diadoro*

Ehh… jefe ese es el nombre del divino*

Que??? Se llama poderoso*ja capta muy rápido la información*

Sí!!! Me llamo poderoso gracias pero no gracias por liberarme ahora dominaré su mundo y lo que no me guste lo destruiré*lo decía mientras salía velozmente de la cueva*

Gómez no me dijiste que ese divino no me obedecería ahora destruirá a la ciudad sin a verme servido!!!!!*le reclamaba Diadoro*

Ahh!!!!! *Se fue corriendo Gómez de la ira de Diadoro*

**Fin Flash Back**

Bueno niños saben que la memoria es la capacidad de retener información en el cerebro, pero existen algunas enfermedades que no dejan retener información hablemos de la memoria a corto plazo…

Señorita Soledad pueden salir Azul, Serio, Paco y Pilar, para que me ayuden a limpiar la bodega, es que yo solo y mi dolor no puedo…*mientras fingía un dolor en la espalda*

Esta bien, niños vayan a ayudar a Grinto…*les dijo con confianza la señorita Soledad*

*afuera del salón*

Niños hay un divino suelto y poderoso, vayan y deténganlo pero tengan cuidado por que puede arrastrarlos al mundo divino*les dijo con cara muy seria el maestre Grinto*

*y se van, dirigiéndose a la ciudad*

Dónde esta el divino!?*se preguntaba Paco*

No lo veo, y tampoco veo a la…*y aparece el divino enfrente de ellos*

Muy bien, tu eres el divino, así que regresa a el mundo divino o si no nosotros te obligaremos a la fuerza*le dijo Paco*

Esperen, se llama poderoso hay que tener cuidado con el es nivel 3 y puede llevarse a las personas al mundo divino!!!!*les dijo Azul, según su divino-berry*

Entonces tenemos que saber de quien es el tótem para que podamos regresarlo al mundo divino antes de que lo haga primero *dijo Serio bastante decidido*

Pero como es que puede enviarnos al mundo divino????*se preguntaba Pilar*

No lo sé, el divino-berry no me dio esa información

Entonces sea lo que sea que haga tengan mucho cuidado*les dijo Paco aunque no sabía que puede hacer el divino*

*empezaron a atacarlo entre todos y en uno de esos ataques poderoso le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Azul, pero fue tan fuerte que se desmayo*

Azul!!!*estaba muy preocupado Serio, mientras el divino escapó cuando estaban distraídos*

Azul, Azul responde*estaba muy desesperado Serio*

no te pongas a sí Serio llévenosla con el maestre el sabrá que hacer*le dijo Pilar no tan convencida*

sí llevémosla con el maestre ahora*dijo Paco y regresaron con el maestre mientras Serio llevaba cargando a Azul*

*en el lugar secreto con el maestre*

Niños!!!! Que le pasó a Azul y con el divino*les preguntó alarmado el maestre*

Estábamos peleando con el divino y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Azul y mientras la ayudábamos el divino escapó*explicó Pilar nerviosa*

Maestre dígame que Azul estará bien por favor!!!!*le replicaba Serio, y Azul empezaba a despertarse*

Azul estás bien???*le preguntó Paco*

Sí, estoy… auch!!!! Me duele mucho la cabeza… que sucedió*no recordaba lo sucedido pero tampoco lo que había pasado en varios meses*

Pues el divino te dio un golpe y tú…

Esperen cual divino???? Solo recuerdo que derrotamos a musculoso y Serio se desmayó y ya!!!... es lo que recuerdo*les dijo Azul adolorida por el golpe*

Todos se quedaron pensativos, por que eso había pasado meses atrás*

Serio, Paco y Pilar vengan conmigo*les dijo el maestre para explicar lo sucedido*

Maestre que sucede con Azul por que solo recuerda cosas que sucedieron hace varios meses preguntó Paco muy confundido como los demás*

**Al parecer recibió un golpe tan fuerte que solo recuerda lo que quiere recordar que pasó ya hace tiempo… lo que a vivido durante algunos meses no lo puede recordar…*les dijo decepcionado el maestre***

Entonces… no recuerda que ella y yo…

No Serio no recuerda lo que sucedió con ustedes al día siguiente, con Secretino y lo que le dijiste… lo lamento*les dijo el maestre apenado mientras Serio estaba muy triste*

No te preocupes Serio solo cuéntale lo que a pasado y…

No!! No puede decir lo que a pasado en este tiempo que a transcurrido…*les dijio el maestre muy serio*

Por que… que puede pasar???*preguntó Pilar*

**No… no le pueden decir nada ella debe de recordar por si sola los acontecimientos que han pasado, no le pueden decir nada*les dijo el maestre***

Así que no le digan nada a su tiempo ella recordará

***todos estaban tristes especialmente Serio, por que ella ya no recuerda que durante todo ese tiempo han sido novios, y todos los momentos que han pasado juntos***

*pasaron 3 días y Azul trataba a Serio como amigo*por que solo eran amigos antes de que Secretino hiciera que Serio dijera su secreto*

*Serio estaba tan triste… y con un cielo nublado y con una lluvia que es un ambiente triste, que empezó a recordar los buenos momentos con Azul*(agregué aquí la canción de ha-ash de "lo que yo se de ti" como música de fondo mientras imaginen que momentos recordaba Serio)

**LO QUE YO SE DE TI**

_Puedo ver en tu mirada…_

_Tantas huellas de dolor…_

_Que alguien antes de mi te dejo…_

_Aun es mucha la distancia,_

_Nos separa tu temor,_

_Abre un poco de ti por favor,_

_No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir,_

_Que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir…_

_Si pudieras saber,_

_Lo que yo se de ti,_

_Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí…_

_Si pudieras sentir,_

_Lo que siento por ti_

_Sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz…_

_Tal vez deba darte tiempo,_

_Esperar ese momento,_

_En que al fin nos consiga el amor… _

_No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir,_

_Que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir…_

_Si pudieras saber,_

_Lo que yo se de ti,_

_Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí…_

_Si pudieras sentir,_

_Lo que siento por ti_

_Sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz…_

_Aunque intentes ocultarlo no lo sabes fingir,_

_Tus besos no me pueden mentir…_

_Si pudieras saber,_

_Lo que yo se de ti,_

_Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí…_

_Si pudieras sentir,_

_Lo que siento por ti_

_Sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz…_

Esto es por los recuerdos de Serio de que Azul lo trata solo como amigo (y el no recuerda que ella esta enamorado de ella y no lo demuestra)*

Al día siguiente…

Niños quiero que me digan cada uno a quien consideran mejor amigo o amiga, empecemos con Azul…*le dijo la señorita Soledad*

**Bueno yo tengo 3 buenos amigos que son Paco, Pilar y Serio… pero mi mejor amigo es Serio y espero que siempre seamos los mejores amigos*cuando Serio escuchó esto sentía como se le rompía el corazón pedazo a pedazo por que Azul dijo que solo lo ve como amigo, no recordaba (por alguna razón) que ella le había dicho que le había confesado mientras estaba inconsciente que lo quería mas que como amigo***

*En eso aparece el maestre*

Señorita Soledad podría dejar que Serio, Paco, Azul y Pilar salgan para ayudarme con la limpieza*

Si claro niños vayan con Grinto

*y se van con el*

Niños poderoso a regresado tienen que detenerlo y pronto

Combo Niños vámonos*y se dirigen a la ciudad con la gente huyendo*

Donde se encuentra el divino*dijo Serio*

Ahí está lo ven*dijo Pilar apuntando arriba de un edificio*

Sí ahí esta tengan cuidado hay que vencerlo esta vez*dijo Paco*

Tenemos que acercarnos para ver su tótem *dijo Azul*

Lo veo Azul es tu tótem le dijo Paco apuntando a la espalda de Poderoso*

Es el tótem de Azul!!!!*Serio estaba preocupado no quería que pasara lo mismo que había sucedido*

Tenemos que distraerlo para que no vea a Azul y pueda tocar su tótem so que le haga daño*dijo Serio aunque no quisiera que Azul se acercara al divino*

Entonces démonos prisa y vámonos!!!!

*lo empezaron a distraer pero el divino se dio cuenta que Azul iba a tocar el tótem y abrió un portal esférico que le lanzó para mandarla al mundo divino, pero…*

**Azul no!!!!!!! *y Serio la empujó y el fue al mundo divino en lugar de Azul, y por esta razón Azul empezó a recordar todo desde que Serio le dijo lo que sentía por ella, su primer beso con él, los momentos felices juntos… y otras cosas mas* **

*Mientras tanto Serio estaba siendo transportado al mundo divino pero Azul tocó su tótem y se transformaron y Serio logró librarse de ir al mundo divino*

*empezaron a pelear con el divino estando ya transformados, con unos rasguños, ráfagas de aire, golpes con la cabeza y envolviendo como liga por Pilar*

COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!!!!

* Y regresa el divino pero esta encerrado, y no regresará, los combo niños vuelven a ser humanos*

Serio!!!! Me alegra que estés bien!!!*le dijo Azul mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente*

Azul… que sucede???*estaba confundido Serio*

Lo recuerdo… recuerdo todo lo que a pasado

*los ojos de Serio se iluminaron de alegría*

Pero… tengo una duda??*le dijo Azul*

Que acaso no te dije yo siempre e estado enamorada de ti pero no me atrevía a decírtelo*esto es lo primero que pensó Azul (pues no se supone que Azul fue quien perdió la memoria)*

Bueno… es que me sentía tan mal que se me había olvidado eso… pensé que eso también se te había olvidado*le dijo algo apenado*

Como crees que se me olvidaría algo que siento por ti

Tienes razón como pude ser tan tonto

Bueno le caso es que se acuerdan bueno nosotros nos vamos de aquí, no queremos arruinar su momento chicos*les dijo Paco mientras se iba con Pilar*

Bueno que te parece si vamos por un helado que dices…*es lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Serio*

Claro… me encantaría… Serio*le dijo Azul y lo tomó de la mano, se fueron tomados de la mano como símbolo de que están juntos*

Serio… fue mi imaginación o te pusiste triste cuando tenía que tocar mi tótem???*le dijo Azul con una sonrisa*

Bueno si no quería que te pasara nada y pues que no recordarás nada de nada…

Bueno pero no soy débil no creas que no me puedo defender

Lo sé pero… oye a donde vas!!!!

Voy a ganarte el llegar hasta los helados!!!!!

Oye… espera…*y se va detrás de Azul*

**FIN**

Y que opinan **EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO** hasta hacer recordar cosas cuando se va la memoria, bueno el amor que se siente no se olvida bueno espero que les haya gusta mi fic me tardé 1 hora escribirlo XD jaja me tardé muy poquito


End file.
